


Curious

by peejito



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Scent Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peejito/pseuds/peejito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She starts to wonder if Koga’s still around, has the urge to check to see and ask her to walk home with Adonis, thinks maybe Adonis would get to meet her friends today.</p><p>She moves to knock on the door when she’s suddenly interrupted by soft noises coming from behind it, stands with her knuckles hovering over the wood as she tries to discern what’s happening and whether she should intervene if Koga is trying to fight Rei again. Her worries culminate when she hears Koga’s familiar voice say her name, opens the door ready to help any situation she finds, ending only confused as to what happened when her two unit members startle back from each other. She looks between the two of them for answers, only seeing Koga’s flushed face on the verge of panic and Rei chuckling into her hand - ‘she has something on her fingers,’ Adonis notes, about to ask what it is when Koga’s voice cuts through the silence again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/gifts).



> lesbians for one of my fav lesbians

It’s late afternoon by the time she gets out of track club, the thin film of sweat covering her skin causing her uniform to cling closer to her than usual, causes her to shiver when she removes it as she’s exposed to the cool air. She begins redressing herself in Yumenosaki Academy’s idol uniform instead of following Arashi and Mitsuru to the showers as she usually would, she had planned to stop to buy groceries on her way home and did not want to waste time before the store closed, exchanging quick goodbyes with her teammates as she leaves to get her bag from her locker and makes her way through the corridors; passes the few stragglers left behind from practises or detentions - or just generally loitering around waiting for someone to carry them home - before coming close to the light music club room. She starts to wonder if Koga’s still around, has the urge to check to see and ask her to walk home with Adonis, thinks maybe Adonis would get to meet her friends today.

She moves to knock on the door when she’s suddenly interrupted by soft noises coming from behind it, stands with her knuckles hovering over the wood as she tries to discern what’s happening and whether she should intervene if Koga is trying to fight Rei again. Her worries culminate when she hears Koga’s familiar voice say her name, opens the door ready to help any situation she finds, ending only confused as to what happened when her two unit members startle back from each other. She looks between the two of them for answers, only seeing Koga’s flushed face on the verge of panic and Rei chuckling into her hand - ‘ _she has something on her fingers,_ ’ Adonis notes, about to ask what it is when Koga’s voice cuts through the silence again.

“Listen,” her voice is rough and standoffish, juxtaposing her ever increasing blush, “it’s not what it looks-“

“Come now doggie, Adonis-chan is a big girl she’ll understand, why don’t we invite her to join us~ Kukuku~” Rei interrupts before she can finish, smirking over her hand at her underclassman, well aware of the pair’s feelings for each other - even if they weren’t aware of them themselves.

Adonis continues to stare between them, confusion only growing as time goes by. “If Oogami is uncomfortable with my presence in your activities I will leave immediately, my apologies.” She bows her head and moves to leave when Koga stops her.

“Oi! Don’t just think you can leave after the shit you’ve seen!” Adonis honestly doesn’t know what she’s seen, “You think you can just walk in on me being fingered by the vampire bitch and just go?!”

Oh…

_Oops_.

The gears click into place in her mind, piecing together what’s on Rei’s fingers with Koga’s embarrassment of being caught, realising the implications of what she heard along with Rei’s invitation. The heat from her cheeks tells her her face must’ve reflected her sudden epiphany, causing Rei to begin chuckling again, holding out her hand to Adonis with a smile and a “Well, Adonis-chan~”

Adonis feels pretty lost as she moves forward to take it, complies with Rei’s guidance into standing in front of a significantly flustered Koga, feeling her upperclassman’s warmth seep through her clothes across her back as she leans into her, rests her chin on Adonis’ shoulder and smiles against her ear.

“Good girl, good girl~ She’s all yours doggie, playtime~” Koga growls deep in her throat at that, obviously wanting to argue against pet names and her treatment but decides against it at the chance of kissing the tanned girl in front of her. She starts by just pressing her lips gently against the taller girl’s, aware of her purity and innocence in these situations and afraid of moving too quickly for her comfort, waits for the feel over her hands surrounding her face before pressing closer; sucks her bottom lip between her own, feels heat spread throughout her at the small gasp she hears and feels, completely unaware that Rei had begun exploring Adonis herself - trailing kisses down her neck from behind her ear, moving her hair to access more of her dark skin, tastes the effects of her workout when Rei slowly licks up her nape.

The noises Rei’s efforts elicit out of Adonis only stokes the fire of Koga’s need, her hands threading and pressing into the older girls back and hair forcing her closer, makes Koga whine through her nose as she feels Adonis’ soft curves and muscles, fingers aching to dive underneath her clothes and touch every inch she could. Rei apparently has the same idea, rubs her hands down from Adonis’ shoulders and around to the front of her chest, hands sandwiched between her kouhais kneading and playing with Adonis’ breasts. Koga uses this to her advantage instead of allowing herself to become frustrated that Rei is fighting for Adonis’ attention, _and winning,_ slipping her tongue into Adonis’ mouth, swallowing the noise of surprise she lets out when she feels Koga’s tongue piercing clink against her teeth - has to remind herself not to accidentally bite down at risk of losing this attention. 

Rei feels Adonis’ nipples begin to pebble through the fabric of her shirt and bra and smiles against her neck as she focuses her attention down on them, makes sure Adonis can feel the shift of her clothing across her chest, teasing her into parting for air from Koga’s kisses. The self proclaimed wolf doesn’t take kindly to this, fingers immediately moving to the button’s of Adonis’ shirt in a bid to garner her attention, wanting her mouth on the other girl as soon as she possibly could have it - her interrupted activities with Rei earlier completely forgotten as she starts kissing and biting every bit of exposed skin that comes into her view.

“Kukuku~ Look at you doggie, so needy for Adonis-chan after just some puppy kisses~” Rei’s moved to resting on Adonis’ shoulder again, amused eyes peering at Koga through her lashes.

“Shut the fuck up,” Koga bites out, not bothering to deny it. She can feel how wet she is, almost certain that she’s soaked through her panties. She meets Adonis’ eyes, feels her face somehow flush further and warmth flood her chest at the flustered girl, can’t help but find her endearing and adorable even in a situation like this. Adonis seems to finally get her bearings, moving her fingers from Koga’s shoulders to help with taking off her uniform, the darkening bruises underneath her collar bone making her more than aware that Koga wants her clothes gone sooner rather than later. 

With the added aid Koga’s fingers immediately move to unhook Adonis’ bra, intending to steal Rei’s territory out from under her and Adonis’ attention with it, more than happy to see the full breasts freed and open for her - almost drools at how hot she finds Adonis, saves the mental image of her flushed and in just her panties for the next time she needed to get off. 

When Koga seals her mouth on a nipple, tongue trailing around between sucks, Rei slides a finger underneath Adonis’ jaw and whispers an order to face her lowly into the younger girl’s ear, catches her lips in a kiss as soon as she does as she’s told. If Adonis was honest she didn’t feel too much stimulation from Koga’s ministrations, thoughts too caught up in Rei’s tongue running against the roof of her mouth - teasing her tongue into motion before pulling back, waiting for Adonis to chase her before sucking the other girls tongue and trailing her fingertips across the girls hipbones causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Koga’s _really_ getting annoyed now, decides she has to step up her game to get the attention she wants, kneels down and bites sharply at Adonis’ abs before laving her tongue over where she just marked, worshipping the other girl’s muscles with her tongue and lips and teeth until she knows the gasps and writhing hips are all from her movements. Koga honestly can’t remember the last time she’s been this turned on, the heady smell of the other girls sweaty skin flooding her senses and pulling a moan from her, has her trailing kisses down before sucking at Adonis through her panties, inhaling deeply and slipping a finger between her thighs to deal with her own need.

“Oogami…” Adonis moans against Rei’s lips, has never felt this hot before, arousal burning and itching under her skin into need that centres underneath Koga’s warm tongue, hips arching into the pleasure before it’s torn away from her.

“Now doggie, who said you had permission to do this to Adonis-chan?” Rei clicks her tongue in mock disappointment holding Koga back by her hair while her other arm slinks around Adonis’ waist. Adonis feels about ready to give Koga _very_ _explicit_ permission when Rei speaks up again, “Be a good puppy and take off your clothes and sit on the side for us~”

Koga does as she’s told, doesn’t turn her back as she undresses so she can watch Adonis’ reactions, can’t hide her smirk at the way the other girl’s eyes widen when she removes her bra and reveals her nipple piercings - ends up losing her bravado when she meets Adonis’ gaze and sees something just a little bit more than lust that she honestly doesn’t know if she can think about right now without spontaneously combusting from the heat in her cheeks. Koga turns away swiftly to sit on the top of Rei’s empty coffin, leans back on her hands as she spreads her legs and curls her toes against the edge, sees how Adonis’ eyes somehow manage to widen further at the view of the piercing resting above her clit.

“Adonis-chan~” Rei begins, running her fingers through Adonis’ hair as she tucks it behind the half naked girl’s ear before placing a kiss over the shell and practically breathing out her request, “could you kneel in front of doggie for me?”

Adonis barely needed any prompting to begin with, curiosity and want already driving her towards Koga and dropping between her thighs leaving Adonis eye level with her piercing, fully able to see how soaked the other girl is - Koga has to turn away quickly when she sees Adonis lick her lips, biting back a whine from just how desperate the sight of the other girl in this position makes her.

“Thaaaat’s it~ Good girl, good girl~” Rei follows behind Adonis, once again pressing up behind her and winding her arms around the girls waist, mouth resuming position next to her ear, “now, let me teach you how to properly pet our doggie~” Rei picks up Adonis’ hand, running it down Koga’s thighs towards her pussy, the foreign girl’s fingers trail as they liked as Rei lets go in favour of teasing Adonis’ body again. 

Rei chuckles at Adonis’ blatant curiosity over Koga’s piercing, tells her to follow her interests and eggs her into running her thumb over it and rubbing. Koga inhales sharply and shudders, catches her lip between her teeth and peers down through lidded eyes, willing Adonis to look at her in hopes she can wordlessly convey what she wants the other girl to do. Adonis is far too focused to notice though, sees the way Koga’s thighs twitch either side of her and wants to see more of her reactions, moves forward to suck the entire piercing into her mouth to satiate the curiosity of whether it truly feels good - Koga can confirm it _really fucking does._

Adonis mimics Koga’s movements on her nipple from before, sucks and rubs and plays with her tongue while the hand not supporting Koga’s weight buries into her hair and tugs at the strands while simultaneously pushing her face closer. Adonis can hear Rei chuckling about ‘ _such a needy puppy~’_ and ‘ _Adonis-chan is a natural at this kukuku~’_ and whispers further encouragement as her fingers slide into Adonis’ panties, speaks complete filth into her ear while her fingers slip between her folds. 

Adonis groans as she follows one of Rei’s recommendations, slides two fingers into Koga and licks around them, sighs breathily at the taste and pleasure coursing through her. She can feel Koga’s thighs begin to press closer on either side of her face, pressing her weight into Adonis’ head as both hands thread into the long purple hair, hips grinding against her face despite how unbalanced Koga has become from this position.

Rei takes this opportunity to reach up with the hand not fingering Adonis to tug and pinch Koga’s nipples before giving a simple command, “Come doggie~” Koga’s back arches as her hips and thighs twitch, pussy clenching around Adonis’ fingers and calling out her name through broken whines and moans.

Adonis waits until Koga’s relaxed her grip around her head, Rei’s hands leaving her momentarily, before licking her lips and moving to kiss the sated girl and having her face pushed back. “Ya really gonna try kissin’ me after the shit ya just did?!” 

Koga’s panting and flushed face stares at Adonis incredulously, “Apologies Oogami, I wasn’t thinking.” She goes to sit back on her haunches and pulls her fingers out, causing Koga to gasp and twitch.

“I didn’t say ya couldn’t!” Koga looks away for a second, embarrassed by how ok she is with the thought of kissing Adonis while her face is still covered in Koga’s cum.  The kiss was slow and affectionate, basking in each other’s warmth and Koga’s orgasm, only for it to be broken by their unit leader’s lilting voice.

“So my cute underclassmen, how will you serve me? Kukuku~”

**Author's Note:**

> i never have anyone check over my writing so apologies if there are any inconsistencies or errors (main twitter is @peejito~)


End file.
